


I Took A Trip

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Lucifer (TV), Mako Mermaids
Genre: BAMF Trixie Decker, Canon-Typical Violence, Mermaids, Trixie centred story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Trixie goes to see her grandparents in Australia and comes back with more than to planned, but couldn't be happier with it.Uses a lot from Mako Mermaids/H2O Just Add Water, but you don't have to know those shows to understand this.





	I Took A Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Trixie POV**

I grin happily, taking photos of everything. This is so cool!

I'm in Australia for 6 weeks to spent time with Daddy's parents, who moved here when I was 5. Mommy didn't like the idea of me being half-way across the world without her at first, it took Daddy months to convince her.

But he did and here I am, a week and a half into my trip and loving it!

Today Grandpa took me hiking on this awesome Island called Mako. Its so pretty! And there's a volcano! So cool!

Grandpa laughs, "I'm glad your having fun Gumdrop."

"So much Grandpa" I smile, "Why didn't Grandma come with us?"

"Oh, she has a bad back" he shrugs off, "Besides, she's been busy today making you a chocolate cake!"

I squeal happily, "I love chocolate cake!"

He smiles, "Your Dad told us Gumdrop, that's why she's making it. Now its getting pretty late, we should start back if we want to get back before she eats it all."

My eyes go wide, "No!" she has to save some for me! I put my phone away and start running back down, listening to Grandpa laugh as I do.

I keep running with a big smile, barley slowing down when I get to the river, not hearing Grandpa calling for me to stop until after I've failing down a hole and am in a dark cave and stopped screaming.

"Trixie!" Grandpa calls from the top, sounding scared.

"I'm okay!" I call back, wincing at the pain on my back, oh that's gonna bruise. But I don't wanna worry Grandpa.

"Can you climb back up!" he calls.

I get back and try, but the rock is super slippery and at a hard angle to climb. "Its too slippery!" I call back.

"Dammit! Knew I should of packed rope" I hear Grandpa curse to himself.

"Can you come down" I ask, "Its dark and you can help me!"

"I'm sorry Gumdrop" he sounds upset, "If I go down I'll get stuck too, then we're both in trouble."

I take a few deep breaths like Maze told me to do to stay calm in battle (I'm not in a fight but I think I could use some calm,) then I take my phone out of my pocket (still no signal, I haven't been able to get any at all on this island) and turn the flashlight on.

"Grandpa!" I call, smiling at what the light is showing me, "There's another room! Maybe it lends out."

"I don't think going in there's a good idea Trixie. This is a unexplored cave, we don't know if its safe" he sounds worried.

"This room is just as unexplored as the other one" I point out, "Having a look won't hurt Grandpa."

He's quiet for a while then sighs, "Okay, just be careful Gumdrop."

"I will be" I promise, moving to the new room and grin what I see, "Awesome!" I breath looking around.

After a few minutes of staring I run back to the other room, were Grandpa can hear me, "Its so cool!" I call to him, excitement in my voice, "It's the middle of the volcano! I can see the opening at the top and there's a big pool of water in middle! Its awesome!"

"Did you see a way out" he asks, focused.

"Oh right" I blink, remembering I'm stuck, "There's a underwater one and the top of the volcano but I didn't see anything other ways out."

"Okay" he sighs not sounding happy, "Trixie, I need to get you out, but I don't have a rope or cell phone service and can't go down there to get you, that means I have to go back to the Coast and get help."

"Yo-your leaving?" I worry, he'll be gone for a while, its not just get to the boat. He told me on the way here his boats radio was busted. That's means he has to go all the way back and that's over 2 hours there and another two back!

"I'm sorry baby, but I need to get you out of there" he sounds pretty upset with himself.

I take I deep breath, it will be fine, Maze taught me a lot. I can handle being by myself for a few hours. "I'll be okay Grandpa."

"Don't move unless you have to" he orders, "And don't get in the water!"

"I won't" I promise, with my fingers crossed. That water is basically glowing! I'm not missing a change to swim in a glowing volcano pool!

"Okay" he sighs again, "I love you baby."

"Love you too Grandpa!" I call back, hearing him walking away.

I wait 20 minutes to make sure he doesn't come back, then run to the other room, change into the swim suit I packed just in case of beach time and jump in.

Its really deep and super fun! I spend about a hour and a half trying to get to the bottom and once I do the next hour going up and down, to check the whole floor, finding almost nothing but jewellery and shells. Who would throw this many necklaces, rings and bracelets down there?

I get to the surface, taking a deep breath of air and looking at what I found. A book, its red and completely ruined. Who would throw a book down there?

I put in on the side with the other things I've found and move to the middle, ready to dive again when the water starts bubbling and there's glowing balls of water floating up.

"Wow" I look around in wonder, this is beautiful.

Before I know it its over, the full moon that was lining up with the hole up the top is gone, and the water is back to normal.

That was very cool. With a smile I swim to the side to look at the time on my phone, Grandpa should be back in like four hours. Dam, I need to get out and start drying off if I don't wanna get in trouble.

"Oh my god!"

I spin around when I hear the voice, seeing a mermaid swimming near the underwater entrance. "You're a mermaid" I grin, oh this day just got so much better! I stick out my hand for her to shake, "I'm Trixie, what's your name?"

The surprise in her eyes turns into a adoring look, like it always does with grown-ups when I up the cute.

"I'm Sirena" she smiles, shaking my hand. "How did you get all the way out here? Were pretty far away from a land people city."

"My Grandpa took me hiking" I reply, "But I slipped and got stuck in this cave. He went back home to get a rope or something to get me out."

"And you decided to go swimming in a strange cave pool while you waited?" she looks past me to all the stuff I brought to the surface, "And go diving for things at the bottom?"

"Yes" I smile, "Why was I not supposed to bring this stuff to the top?"

"Not really" she replies, taking one of the necklaces I brought up, "See sometimes land people turn into merpeople, lot of the time in groups of three, they'd make these necklaces and other things to symbolise their bond as land-mermaids and when they move away or join a different pod they like to leave them at the bottom."

Oh, opps. "Sorry, I didn't mean any off-offence" I tell her honestly, using a word I've heard Lucifer use at the end, hopefully saying it right.

She keeps smiling, "Its okay Trixie, you didn't do any harm" she takes the things and pushes them into the water, letting them go back to the bottom.

"How would a land-person turn into a mermaid?" I ask the question coming to the front of my mind.

She hesitates for a moment before speaking, "Were you in the water when it started bubbling?"

"Yea" I reply, the two points connecting in my head, "Its this cave right? That glow turns humans?"

She nods and excitement rushes through me. Mermaid wouldn't be my first choice, to cliché girly. I always thought if I could get powers it would be like Maze, a badass demon, or something equally cool. But that doesn't mean I'm not over the moon. I'm gonna be a mermaid!

"Calm down" she tells me, I guess my happiness is visible.

I take a deep breath and do calm down a bit.

"Okay good" Sirena smiles at me, "Now I know this seems like the best thing ever to you. But there are downsides and rules."

Rules. There are always rules. "What are the rules?" I pout, not wanting a list of things I can't do.

"There's only one big rule" she smiles, seeing my pout, "You have to keep the secret. If land-people found out we are real it would be very bad for everyone."

I can't argue that. I've seen X-Men and other movies. Humans finding out their sharing the planet never goes well. "Okay, I won't tell anyone but Mommy" I promise, its not like Daddy's around enough to tell, he's always working.

She makes a face, "I know you wanna be honest with your Mum, and it's a good thing. But what if she panics and takes you to a doctor and the doctor calls in scientists?"

I pause, Mommy always thinks she knows best. She might think its helping me, but if word gets out…. "Okay I won't tell any humans" I smile at my own loophole, I am gonna need help with this, and Maze will know just what to do. She always does.

Sirena smiles relieved, "Okay good. Another thing you need to know about is the full moon. It does things to mermaids, things that could make you hurt people. You can learn to control the moon spell, but you need to be really careful with it. Okay?"

"Okay" I agree, if its some kind of werewolf thing Maze can chain me up for the night, no big deal…..I hope.

"TRIXIE!"

I spin around, hearing my name from the other room, "My Grandpa must be back already" I pull myself out of the water and put my clothes back on her my swimsuit as fast as I can.

"Here" Sirena puts her hand out towards me and slowly makes a fist, that steam-dries me.

Superpowers, I knew it! "Thanks" I smile at her.

She smiles back before moving her arm up with open fist then turning the hand and making a fist and it turns. A jester that turns her invisible.

So cool!

I put my shoes back on, grab my stuff and run into the other room, "I'm here!"

"Thank god" I hear Grandpa sigh in relief, "Where'd you go Gumdrop? I told you to stay put."

"Sorry Grandpa" I apologise, "Its dark in here and the other room has a view of the stars and moon."

"Its okay Trixie" he sounds tired.

"Okay lets get you out of here" another voice calls to me.

"Who are you?" I call back, not expecting anyone else.

"My names Anna, I'm with search and rescue. I'm gonna get you out okay?"

Search and rescue, great. Mommy's gonna have a fit when she finds out about this. "Okay" I call back.

Anna starts setting up safety equipment, telling everything she does, likely to make the scared kid feel better.

"How'd you get back so fast?" I ask out of curiosity, its been like three hours and Grandpa's boat takes two to get from here to land.

"Helicopter" Anna tells me kindly.

Wow grown-ups really worry about kids stuck in caves. "Cool! Do we get to fly back in it? I've always wanted to go in a helicopter" I can't help bounding in excitement.

She laughs, "That we do. Its going to be fun, just have to get you out first, okay?"

"Okay" I agree.

A few minutes later she comes down the hole, attached to a harness and wearing bright orange and a hardhat with a light on it.

"Are you okay?" she asks, looking me over.

"Fine" I reply, as she puts a harness on me.

She gives me instructions on a few things then lets me be pulled up first.

Once up top Grandpa gives me a big hug and a medic insists on checking me over.

The helicopter trip back is very cool, though since its dark I can't see everything, which is annoying but its still awesome.

When I get back to my Grandparents place I give Grandma a big hug and go straight to bed.

I wake up late the next morning and go to the bathroom like normal. But pause when yesterday comes back to me, and with a grin I turn the tap on and put my hand under it.

10 seconds later I'm on the floor with a sparkly orange tail.

This is so, so cool! I have to go swimming, I bet the water is even more beautiful when you don't have to come up for air every 30 seconds.

"Trixie!" Grandma knocks on the bathroom door, "Your parents are facetiming, they want to speak to you."

"Coming!" I call, grabbing a towel and drying off as fast as I can.

"Do you need help sweetheart?" Grandma calls, with concern in her voice.

"Nope" I call back just as the tail disappears and I'm back to legs and pyjamas. I flush the toilet then turn the tap on, so she thinks I'm finishing up in here then turn it off and open the door, "Okay, what do Mom and Dad want?"

They weren't supposed to call til tomorrow night.

She sends me a look, "Well their worried about you of course."

I freeze, "You told them?" oh man, they're going to wrap me in bubble wrap and not let me out of their site til I'm 35.

"Of course," she replies, "We would have told them last night, but time difference. So we called when we heard you wake up, there at work right now, but the both want to talk to you."

Walking into the living room Mom and Dad are on Grandpa's iPad, the background looks like Mom's friend Ella's lab.

"Monkey" Mommy smiles when she see me, "Are you okay Baby?"

"I'm fine Mom" I smile, "Just a few bruises and the fear went away 10 minutes in, then it was just boring" I reassure.

Mom's eyes soften, and she relaxes a bit, but Dad is still stiff and looks scared.

"I've booked a flight back home for you" he tells me.

"What?" I blink, "Daddy, I'm not even two weeks into my trip! I don't wanna go home yet!"

"To bad" he frowns, "I'm sorry Trixie, but this isn't up for discussion. Your coming home today."

"Dan" Mom frowns at him, "This is something we should talk about first-"

"No" he shakes his head, "My little girl could have died. She's coming home were she's safe."

I cross my arms and glare, "Your overreacting Dad. Would you be freaking out like this if I tripped on the beach and fell over? No. Cause it's a part of life, I spent a couple hours in a cave, so what?"

Mommy doesn't look very happy with him either, "Dan. She's right, yes this scared me but she's fine. We shouldn't punish her because you're scared."

But Dad doesn't budge, "Dad I emailed her ticket to you. Could you take her to the airport?"

Grandpa doesn't look very happy either but he nods. "Okay son, I'll take care of it."

Dad smiles, "Thanks Dad. Trixie, I'll see you soon. Safe trip" then he ends the call just as Mommy tries to say something.

Grandma hugs me, "I'm sorry hon. I wish you could stay longer."

"But Dad is a worrywart" I frown, this is so unfair.

"Yeah" Grandpa agrees.

"How long till I have to go?" I ask him, sadly. I don't wanna go home. Plus I need to find that Mermaid again, see if there's anything else I need to know.

He takes out his phone and checks, "Three hours."

Grandma shakes her head, "That's no time at all. Okay Trixie, you get some food in you, I'll pack your bag. We need to be gone in half an hour if we don't want to miss your plane."

I would love to miss the plane, but then Dad might ground me for being naughty… wait. "I'll pack my own bag Grandma" I tell her quickly, if she finds the knifes Maze packed for me (there special ones that can sneak past airport security) I'm dead.

I run off before she can say anything and hide all the knifes in the spots Maze showed me, then change and stuff the rest of my stuff in the suitcase.

On the plane ride back I'm only drink from bottles or with a straw, making sure I don't get wet and when I do get to LA Mom is waiting at the airport for me.

"Mommy!" I run over and give her a big hug, which she happily returns.

"Hey Monkey" she smiles, "How was your trip? Did you get any sleep?"

"I little" I reply, looking around. "Where's Dad?"

She frowns, yeah, they've been fighting. "Work. He couldn't get out of it."

"Makes me come home early then doesn't even wanna see me" I roll my eyes, feeling hurt.

"Hey" Mom puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm not happy your Dad made you come back either, but I can get he was worried about you. I know I was pretty scared when your Grandparents called, and he would be here if he could, you know right?"

"You have the same job" I point out, "You always make time for me when it matters. Daddy's always busy."

She sighs, "Monkey, different cases take different amounts of time. I'm lucky cause Lucifer is my partner and the two of us work so well together we solve them really fast, but your Dad hasn't clicked with the right partner and that slows him down."

"Like working with a mean girl in cooking class?" I ask, "Cause she's mean we do more fighting than cooking?"

She nods, "That's right Baby."

That makes sense, "I hope Daddy finds a good partner" I tell her honestly.

She smiles and takes my hand, "Come on. Lets get home."

"When we get home Mom puts Transformers Prime on and orders pizza we relax together, watching a good show.

At some point I fall asleep and wake up in my bed.

I check the clock, after 9pm.

I go down stairs, finding Maze practising with her knives on a dummy.

"Maze!" I grin, running down the stairs and hugging her.

"Hello small human" she hugs me back, "Your Mom told me what happed. You okay?"

"I'm fine" I smile before looking around, "Where's Mommy?"

"Work" she replies with a shrug. "Got called in last minute on a murder."

Not home. Good. "Okay, Maze….if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone. Not even Mommy" I ask with a pleading look.

"I won't tell Chloe" she a agrees with a sigh and a eye roll. "What do you need to tell me kid?"

"Okay, so I lied when I told Mommy nothing happened in the cave" I start, "Not something you need to kill over!" I add quickly when I see the look in her eye and the knife in her hand.

"I'll be the judge of that" she replies.

"The cave is magic" I tell her, "It does weird things to humans."

She frowns, "What kind of weird things?"

I put my hand out and do something I practised on the plane when no one was looking, freezing a glass of water, then melting it again.

Her crossed arms drop in surprise, "You got powers?"

"Yep" I pop the P with a grin, "I was in the water under the full moon and Sirena, a lady I met after told me it turns humans into mermaids!" I grin, bouncing a little.

"Huh, Lucifer told me once his Dad made magical kinds of off-shot humans, but I thought he was kidding" she looks me over, "Why tell me? Why not talk to your Mom about this?"

"Sirena made me promise not to tell any humans, even Mommy" I tells her, "But you're not human" I smirk, thank you Lucifer for teaching me about loopholes.

Her eyes widen, "How do you know I'm not human?"

Really? "You tell me all the time" I roll my eyes, "I did think it was a story for a while though" I admit.

"So what changed your mind?" she frowns.

"Last Halloween" I smile, "I might be a kid but I live in LA. So, even I know it takes hours and a pro to do what you did to your face."

"And your okay with it?" she asks hesitantly.

"Of course," I grin, "Not being your friend cause your not human is stupid."

She hugs me, "I'm glad your okay with me Trix."

"Course I am silly" I grin.

"Okay" she nods to herself, ending the hug. "What do you know about what you are now?"

I grab the glass of water and pour it on me, quickly getting on the couch so I don't fall over, then I let her look over my tail, "I turn 10 seconds after I touch water but when I'm dry I turn back."

She touches my scales, "Your sparkly" she looks mildly disgusted.

"Yep" I agree, "But I think that's a kid thing. The other Mermaid I met had the same colour tail but didn't look covered in glitter."

"Good" she nods, "I can't be your friend when you're in your 20's and still look like you dip yourself in glitter. I like that on other people though" she adds with that creepy smirk that says making some kind of sex joke.

"Gross" I tell her with a look, I don't get why she finds the need to make all these jokes she knows I not (want to) get. "Anyway, there's some cool water powers….. oh!" I grin and turn invisible.

Maze smirks, "Oh, that is a power I can tech you to use to your advantage."

I turn visible with a big smile, "I bet, its gonna be real fun…. oh, um a downside" I say remembering another thing she said, "Sirena told me the full moon does things to Mermaids. Your gonna have to chain me up on full moons."

"I can do that" she agrees with no hesitation, "Gonna be hard to explain to your Mom though."

"I'll think of something" I shrug, that's a problem for another day.

Maze grins then grabs her car keys. "Come on, lets got to the beach. We need to test out that new tail of yours."

I smile and carefully dry my tail then run after her.

When spend three hours at a empty beach in a deep part of the water, first figuring out how to swim, (which is one of the coolest things in the whole world!) then Maze goes under with me and insists on underwater knife training, (which like all of Maze's training is super hard but also fun and rewarding) followed by quick dry practice. Where I get wet then Maze times me on how fast I get dry with my and without my powers.

By the time I get to bed at midnight and super tired and full of excitement, knowing the training Maze will make me do is going to be out of this world.

"Morning Monkey" Mommy smiles the next morning, when I come out of my room. "Sleep well?"

"Yep" I grin getting in my seat as she puts a plate of eggs and a cup of juice in front of me, "I missed my bed."

She smiles, "Well I missed having you in it."

"Thanks Mommy" I add looking to the food, remembering my manners at the last minute.

"No problem baby" she sits down with her own plate, "Drink your juice" she adds.

I nod and pick up the glass. Then pause, will I turn if I drink juice? There's water in it right? Even if it can turn me there's gotta be water in me already, so maybe its just skin? So if it touches my lips or the skin above will I turn?

"You okay Trixie?" Mom asks looking to me with a worried look.

"Yeah, fine" I tell her, putting the drink back down and starting on my eggs.

"Hey humans!" Maze calls walking in, before Mom can ask me what's wrong again.

"Hey Maze" I smile, "What's that stuff?" I ask, looking to her shopping bags.

She smirks and takes a weird looking toy out of a bag that makes Mom run over to her and shove it back in.

"Trixie doesn't need to see what you got" she sends the Demon a hard look.

"Fine" Maze rolls her eyes before putting her hand in another bag, "On the not so fun side I got some of those metal straws."

Thank you Maze! She always thinks ahead. I grin and grab on off her, "These are cool!" I grin at Mom, then put it in my drink, "Can I keep this one?"

"Sure kid" Maze shrugs like she didn't get them for me, "Just make sure there's always one in the draw, I have...plans for one of them."

"Maze" Mom sends her another look, "What have I said about talking about particular subjects around Trixie?"

"Not to" Maze replies, sounding like she doesn't really care.

Before Mommy can say anything else her phone beeps and she sighs, "Its about my case. I gotta go, can you watch Trixie today?"

"Sure" Maze agrees, "I'll teach her how to properly sharpen a knife" she jokes.

"Maze" Mom warns.

"Kidding, kidding" Maze grins.

I grin back, she taught me about knife care months ago. she's just trying to bug my Mom.

"Relax, Chloe. I'll take her to the park or something" Maze tells her, somehow that reassures Mom.

"Okay" Mom nods, then looks to me. "Baby have fun."

"I will" I grin as she runs out the door.

"Not going to the park?" I ask Maze, knowing the answer.

"Eh, we'll swing past one and send a pic of you on a swing to your Mom, so she thinks we are" she tells me, putting her bags in her room.

"So, what are we really doing today?" I ask casually, its not like this is the first time we've done the cover story pic, or even the 23rd time. I grin to my myself thinking of some of those past times while I finish my breakfast.

"Water safety" she tells me, walking out of her room in a black, barely there bikini and holding diving gear. "Were going out to sea. Looking at different seaweed and other shit you should never touch, cause it will kill you."

"Okay" I grin, use to her almost mean honesty.

40 minutes and a stop at the park later were at the beach and Maze is talking to a guy about renting his speedboat.

"Got it" she smirks, showing me the keys. "Wait here while I check out the boat" she tells me, the guy following her.

"Is that your Mom?" a redhead woman asks me with a judgemental look to Maze and all the people staring at her.

"Babysitter" I correct.

"Your Mom should be more careful who she hires" she snorts, looking Maze up and down.

Why do people always freak out about how Maze is dressed? I hope this doesn't turn out the like the time she got in shouting match at the carnival cause a Mom didn't like her see-through, all fishnet top.

"And you should mind your own beeswax" I shoot back walking away.

After Maze is done checking over the boat (and doing something I don't want to think about with the guy who owns the boat) we head out and find a area with no one else around.

We spend the rest of the day out there, having fun and learning ocean survival stuff. Plus a few hours working on my underwater fighting, with and without weapons.

I swear, even before I got powers if Mom knew half the stuff Maze and I did while she babysits me I would be grounded til I'm 30.

We get home while Mom is still at work.

Maze runs off to have a shower, ordering me to 'hide the evidence' before she goes.

So I do, washing all the sand off our stuff and putting the diving stuff in Maze's closet, then hiding the shells and other things I found in my room.

Then I put on the TV and watch some Fairly Oddparents.

"Little Hu-Fish" Maze speaks walking over to me, correcting herself with the nickname at the last moment.

"You wanna watch with me?" I ask as Crocker does his 'Fairly Godparents' jump thing.

Her lips twitch, "Is Vicky is this episode?"

"I think so" I reply, knowing she finds Vicky's way of babysitting fun to watch.

She grins wickedly and sits down next to me.

Only for her phone to beep the moment she is comfy, "Got a bounty" she tells me, studying the words on her phone. "This is gonna take at least three days, think you'll be okay that long?"

"You mean can I keep my new secret without your help for that long?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'll be fine, gotta get use to it at some point anyway."

"Good" she nods, getting out her tablet to, I would guess research her target.

"When do you go?" I ask.

"As soon as your Mom gets back."

I hug her, "I'll miss you!" Maze is pretty smart, I bet the research is part of why she gets the bad guys so fast. Maybe I should do some research on mermaids and Mako! If I learn a lot then I'll be better ready for whatever comes my way!

With a smile I run to my room and turn on my laptop, researching mermaids.

Knock knock.

I turn to my door were Mommy is smiling, "Hey Monkey, what are you doing huh?"

"Um…. researching Mermaids", I answer honestly, showing her the Wikipedia page for mermaid mythology.

She smiles that smile when kids do something grown-ups find cute, "It's a good thing to research" she nods approvingly. "I've finished making dinner, you wanna continue your research with Little Mermaid while we eat?"

I could use a break "Sure!" I take her hand and go to the kitchen with her.

After a nice night with Mommy and a good bedtime story I go to sleep. The next morning Mom leaves me with a babysitter and I get back to my research.

There isn't much on mermaids that looks real, like when I looked up Lucifer all the stuff I found on him was wrong and made him look like a bad guy, when he so is not.

By mid-morning I've moved to looking up Mako, which has a lot more stuff that looks real.

Like it's a protected marine preserve, someone tried to turn it into a hotel a few years ago, theres a rare kind of shark in the waters around Mako. But the coolest thing is that the moon pool is made of space rock.

Apparently, a meteorite hit like a zillion years ago and that made the cave. Out of curiosity I do some more googling, finding that the kind of space rock Mako is made of is not ordinary space rock and has only been found is 46 caves (and only these caves) around the world.

All these caves having open roofs for moon light. That's means there's 46 Moon Pools and maybe even that many Pods!

With a big grin I pick a Moon Pool at random and start looking at things in the nearby town, reaching for anything weird that might be a sign of magic.

I freeze when I read a thing in a local paper, deciding to look into a different Moon Pool, I don't wanna read about murders.

But within half an hour with looking at another town near another Moon Pool I feel my stomach sink, seeing another article about another murder that mirrors the one I just read about.

There crazy similar! Someone should have noticed, I don't think killing in that way would be common (sadly, from knowing what my Mom and Dad do I know murder does happen a lot, but I've never overheard then talk about one like these…..)

Filled with dread I look up all the towns close to every Moon Pool and search all their papers, finding 17 more murders that match.

Taking few deep breaths I look into the living room, were my babysitter is still just sitting on the couch texting her friends. Knowing she won't be checking on me anytime soon, I close my door and call Maze.

"Kid I'm busy" she a answers on the third ring.

"Maze!" I take a deep breath, "I was looking into Moon Pools and I found a bunch of murders! All super close to different Moon Pools all over the world! But I can't find anything that says people think there connected, even though the way these people died is crazy a like!"

"Kid! Breath" Maze cuts in, "Calm down. Take a deep breath."

I take a minute to calm down, "Sorry. This is just…..scary."

"Yeah I know" she agrees. "How do you know it's the same killer? Lots of humans kill people all over the world."

"I know, I do hear my parents talk" I reply, trying to use those calming techniques she taught me. "But this wasn't 'they were all shot' or something. They were all found in the same kind of place all naked and all…..gutted like fish, real ones not the expression" saying the words makes me want to throw up, dam at least there were no photos, I would of throw up already if there were.

Maze curses, "Okay no one thinks they're connected cause they'll all over the world and people don't talk to each other," she explains almost kindly. "Give what you found to your Mom, she'll make sure the right people know, okay?"

"But… wouldn't it have something to do with the pod?" I ask her, "So wouldn't telling people about it break my promise?" I'll break the promise if I have to for this, but I really don't want to have to.

"No" she snorts, "Humans can be pretty dumb. They'll come up with a story that makes sense to their small brains and leave all the magic stuff behind."

"Okay" I breath, relieved.

"Put what you found together and get your sitter to take you to the station. Show what you got to your parents, they'll take to from there" a gunshot goes off in the background, "I gotta go kid. I'll see you in a few days" then she hangs up.

I put my phone down, not worried about her (Maze can more than take care of herself) then I go to my laptop and put everything together.

Once its ready I run to the living room and beg Alice til she drives me to the station.

She sits down in the waiting area with her phone, telling me to get her when I wanna go and I run into the back.

"Ella!" I call when I see my Moms friend.

She spins around with a big smile, "Hey kid!" she hugs me. "I didn't know we'd be seeing you today."

"I didn't really plan it" I admit, "Have you seen Mom and Dad? I need to show them something."

She nods, "There in my lab. I was getting something to run a test, come on I'll show you the way."

"Thanks!" I grin running after her to the lab.

When I run in I see Mommy, Dad and Lucifer all talking. But they all stop when I come in.

"Trixie" Dad smiles, hugging me, "I didn't know you were coming in" he sends Mom a look.

"Mom didn't know either" I say before he can say anything to her. I close the door after Ella, "I need to show you guys something."

"Oh, what would that be?" Lucifer asks with mild curiosity.

"A case" I reply, taking my big (My Little Pony) folder out of my bag and putting it on Ella's desk.

"Monkey, I'd love to play detective with you" Mom tells me before I can start. "But we are at work and I have my own case."

"Its not a play case!" I frown, crossing my arms.

"Sure" Dad nods, clearly not believing that. "Tell you what, I've got Monday off next week, I think your Mom does to. The three of us can get together in the afternoon and look over your 'case' okay Trixie?"

Mom nods her approval, "Yeah! We could have a lot of fun with it Monkey."

"Its not a game!" I protest. But Mom and Dad keep talking about 'Monday game night.'

"Why don't you tell us about it" Lucifer suggest, reading the look on my face. He can see I think its serious.

"I was looking up caves like the one I was stuck in" I say loudly, over Mom and Dad.

Dad makes a face, "Why would you want to look those u-"

"AND I FOUND A SERIAL KILLER!" I say loud enough to drown out my Dad's words.

Everyone pauses at those words.

"What do you mean Trix?" Mom asks, finally listening to me.

I open my folder and take out the 19 newspaper articles (translated into English copies and the original not English ones) and lay them out on the table.

"19 countries. 19 girls under 25 disappeared from their own beds and found gutted like real fish, left on beaches the next morning before anyone knew they were gone. I couldn't find anything to say anyone else had connected them" I tell the grown-ups as they go over the papers with a professional eye.

"She's right" Ella tells them, "These are way to similar to not be connected."

Dad takes out his phone, "I got a friend in Interpol. I'll give him a call, see what they know."

Mom puts a hand on my shoulder as Dad walks out, "Hey you okay Monkey? I know this stuff can be pretty scary."

"I think so" I reply. "I was pretty scared at first but I'm fine now," I smile at her, "Though I'm glad none of the papers have photos."

Mom smiles, "Yeah good thing" she hugs me, "You did good bringing this to us Trixie."

I look past her to Dad who's not even looking at me. Is it bad I kinda wish he was next to Mommy telling me I did good right now?

"Ignore your father child" Lucifer tells me, looking up for the newspapers. "He is an idiot."

"Lucifer!" Mom sends him a hard look, "What have I said about insulting people in front of Trixie?"

"Oh, come now detective, weren't you saying the same things yesterday?" he smiles. "Besides, there are far worst things I could say about him than the fact he is an idiot."

"We don't say the mean things about the other parent in front of the kids, dude" Ella tells him with her own look.

I roll my eyes, "Its not like I didn't know Daddies being a dummy lately."

Lucifer's smile gets wider, "Yes listen to your offspring detective. Your ex is certainly being much more of a douche since he forced your spawn to end her trip because of a few boring hours."

"My guy didn't know about this killer," Dad speaks walking back in. clearly not realising everyone was just talking about him. He looks up from his phone and smiles at me, "Nice find baby. You did real good."

"Thanks Dad" I smile at him.

He smiles back as his phone beeps, "Oh, that's a formant. I gotta go. You should to Trix."

"What?" I frown. "But I just got here."

"You're Mom and I both have cases," he points out. "So if you hang around you'll be bored stiff. But if you go back to your Moms you'll get to play and have lots of fun with your sitter."

Mom puts a hand on my shoulder with sorry look on her face. "I'm sorry Monkey, but tell you what. I'll give Alice some extra cash and she can order your favourite dinner tonight as a treat. How does that sound?"

I grin. Yes! Fancy hotdog and fries here I come! "You win" I agree. "But I wanna hear updates on the killer I found." I wanna keep up to date this one, I found it, I want to know how it ends.

Mom and Dad share a long look before Mom sighs. "If anything big happens I'll let you know" she agrees.

"Well done child" Lucifer adds with a small somewhat awkward smile, "You did well to find your first killer so young."

I grin, Lucifer's still not that great with kids, but it's nice when he tries. "Thanks Lucifer!"

Mom shoots him a look, "Her first and last killer. Don't encourage this Lucifer!" She tells him before taking my hand and leading me back to my sitter.

I go to bed that night with a tummy full of good food and with a feeling like I missed something on my case.

When I wake up I'm surprised when I don't see the. Plastic stars the decorate my ceiling, instead I see dirty walls and Phil chains on my hands and feet.

Oh fuck.

"Good your awake" a red head woman steps out of the shadows with a smirk and a knife in hand. "I was starting to think I'd have to start with you still out cold. It's not as fun."

I do my best to push my fear down and hide what I can't push away. People like this lady want me scared. I'm not going to give her that.

I know that face... "You're the woman from the beach. The one who was mean about Maze." Of course, "You were following me. Your the one who killed those girls" I pause taking in her surprise and push more. "Killed those mermaids."

She puts the knife to my throat. "How do you know about that?" The knife digs in.

Oh god...god, he hears our prayers maybe LUCIFER I scream mentally LUCIFER HELP.

The knife digs in more bringing me back to now. "Research" I glare, "I looked up Moon Pools, wasn't that hard to find your 19 kills. I'm guessing I'm supposed to be 20?"

I carefully move my hand to my wrist, were I have a hair tie with a couple pins stuck on. And I called Maze nuts when she told me to sleep with them there.

I grab a pin when she's busy pressing the knife into my throat just enough to start it bleeding and start picking the lock.

I let my pain show and fear show on my face before pushing both down. I need to keep her focused on my head and neck and buy time for either Lucifer to show up, or for me to pick this lock.

"So can I guess?" I ask in a bratty voice. "Friend or something got a tail but wouldn't show you how and this is revenge?" I take a stab in the dark.

She pulls the knife away and stabs my leg without looking.

I cry out in pain, dammit LUCIFER HELP I try again.

"My grandmother was a mermaid." She reveals moving the knife back to my neck, "She fell in the same MoonPool you did on Mako." She takes a deep angry breath, "I tried to follow in her footsteps, I turned too but Cleo" she sneers the name. "Got jealous of me, she and her friends turned me back."

"And now your stuck human so you're taking it out on the people who do turn" I summarise. "I'm guessing this is the part we're you gut me and dumb me on a beach right?"

Come on, come on lock open! LUCIFER!

"Right" she smirks moving the knife.

In that moment though I thankfully get the lock off my right hand and grab her hand, hitting the butt of the knife into her and taking it in my own hand and throwing it into her shoulder.

"Fuck!" She falls to ground in pain.

Oops should have gone held onto the knife...Or gone for the kill. No, I'm not a killer.

"You'll pain for that" she glares getting up.

Just as she starts moving towards me the door files open and I see a flash of white wings.

Between one blink and the next the redhead is back on the ground and Lucifer is standing over her with his wings out for us too see.

Wow, they are so pretty.

"What in the hell?" The woman tries to back away.

"Yes, that is where your going" he glares, his eyes glowing red. "I don't know what's going on here, but if it's bad enough for the child to pray to me for help of all people. You have most certainly earned your spot."

"Lucifer!" I call to him, his name making the woman let out a fearful squeak. "You came!"

He mellows his glare and looks to me "Of course I did child, you called."

I grin, "Can you get these off me?" I ask, wiggling the remaining chains.

He nods, his eyes going to me neck and leg. "You are hurt."

"Yep" I agree cheerfully still not letting the Fear in. I'll freak out later, when Mommy and Daddy are here. "But, I found my serial killer! and I didn't even need mum and dad's help!"

He looks back to the woman while easily breaking the chains with one hand. "This is your International killer? The one who killed 19 woman?"

She tries to glare at him, "And your the devil. Shouldn't you be roasting kids over the lava pits in your living room down in hell? How do you even know this kid?" She questions randomly like it's important.

"He's dating my Mom" I butt in before Lucifer says anything while wrapping him in a hug.

"Sadly not" Lucifer reminds me, bringing his wings in and awkwardly patting me on the back. "Your Mother keeps denying my advances, remember child?"

I hold on a snort, please. He's going to be my stepdad within 3 years. I bet Maze on it and everything, (she's says 5 years, thinks they're going to keep this dance going for way longer) "Sure. You have your phone?"

An unknown emotion goes through his eyes "Yes, course I will call your mother." He moves out of my hug and kicks the woman in the head to knock her out, then takes out his phone.

I glance at the screen the time reads 5:37am, I wonder how long I've been gone.

I hug him again, attaching to his side, I don't care how awkward he is about it I need a hug right now.

Lucifer goes back to awkwardly patting me on the back with one hand and calls with the other, putting it on speaker phone.

"Lucifer were are you?" Mom demands as soon as she picks up. "One minute your standing next to me mocking the new victims fashion sense, the next you're nowhere to be seen!"

"I apologise detective" Lucifer looks to me, "Your offspring called me urgently and I had to go."

"Huh?" Mommy sounds confused. "You didn't get a call and Trixie is in bed."

"Mommy" I speak, the sound of her voice breaking my forced calm.

"Baby?" Mommy sounds surprised and worried.

"Chole" Lucifer speaks softly. "It seems the killer young Beatrice found found her."

"WHAT!?"

"It's okay Mommy" I try to calm her. "Lucifer knocked her out."

"Were are you?" Mommy asks, sounds of her car in the background.

I look to the devil. "Lucifer were are we?"

He tells her an address before letting go of me and looking to my leg. "That does not look good" he frowns at all the blood.

"What doesn't?" Mommy demands.

Oh no. They'll want to clean the stap wound, that means water, I can't risk that. "Nothing Mommy" I speak before Lucifer can. "Gotta go, Lucifer's phone is gonna died soon" I lie hanging up.

"Why did you lie child?" He blinks, "You need a hospital and hanging up on her will only worry the detective more."

I take a deep breath a push my fear down again. Man I'm glad Maze taught me to ignore emotions. "I can't go to the hospital."

Confusion covers his face. "You are hurt. When humans are injured they go to the hospital to receive medical care, I thought even the small humans know this."

"That's the thing" he's not human so still not breaking my promise. "Remember I got stuck in a cave?"

"Yes" he speaks with confusion. "The argument your parents had over it will be one of my treasured and most amusing memories for centuries to come. What does it have to do with medical attention?"

"It was a magical cave" I tell him before turning invisible then back.

"The mermaids!" He nods to himself, "Of course. I should have realised," he picks up one of his fallen feathers. "Yes, I think you would want to avoid hospitals." He holds the feather to my stab wound and it glows.

I close my eyes when it gets to bright, and when I open them my leg is good as new.

"That was so cool!" I grin looking at my leg. "Thanks Lucifer!" I hug him again.

"Yes" he speak awkwardly moving away from me. "I left the cut on your neck, it isn't bad enough for more than a plaster and it would be far more suspicious if you are completely fine after this."

"Thank you" I smile.

He smiles back. "Does your mother know?" He asks me.

I shake my head, "The mermaid made me promise not to tell any humans" I smirk. "So I told Maze and now you."

He smirks back, "I see you have mastered the art of loopholes, well done child."

I mock bow, my fear (that I couldn't push all the way away) fading a bit, giving way to a small bit of happy and mischievous. "Thank you King Lucy" I grin.

"I'm not King anymore, I quit" he tell me, looking slightly amused. "Now I am serious, you have to tell your mother. She will send me straight back to hell the hard way if she finds out I knew and she didn't."

"Tell you what" I start, "I'll tell her what I am when you tell her what you are." Okay, maybe I don't want to tell her anymore. I tell her and her over protective levels skyrocket (even more than they already will after this attempted killing thing,) I don't want that.

I want to keep going out to sea and learning to fight underwater with Maze. If Mommy finds out the truth I will be wrapped in bubble wrap and kept away from any body of water, cause she will be so scared of me being found out and ending up in some lab. Sure I don't want to end up in a lab either but I know I can be careful and still have fun.

"I have told her many times-"

I scoff, "Please Lucifer. You know only a crazy person would believe you without proof. I mean really tell her. When you do that then I'll do the same."

He huffs, "I suppose I don't have a choice do I?"

"She won't believe you if you told her I was a mermaid either" I point out.

"Very well" he agrees, "I suppose I will be keeping your secret then."

The door files open again and Mommy runs in "Trixie!"

I run over and let her pick me up, hugging her tightly. "Mommy!"

"Thank you for joining us detective" Lucifer smirks, walking over to the knocked out bad guy and casually going through her pockets.

"Lucifer" Mommy rolls her eyes, adjusting how she's holding me to see him better. "What have I said about waiting for Ella and a warrant before going through suspects stuff?"

Lucifer ignores her pulling out the redheads wallet. "Charlotte Watsford, What sort of dumb name is Watsford?" He asks himself, throwing her wallet over his shoulder.

I look to Mom, "He's always like this at crime scenes, isn't he?"

She pats me on the shoulder while Lucifer smiles at finding a pack of gum in her pocket and putting a piece in his mouth. "This is him pretty tame" she sighs.

"Detective!" He looks to Mom, "Toss me your handcuffs, she's waking up!"

Mom does so and Lucifer cuffs her, just in time for her to open her eyes.

She backs away from him, hissing in pain when she hits her hurt shoulder. "You" she glares fearfully. "Your the Devil" she looks to Mommy, "You should be arresting him not me! I'm only giving them what they deserve. He's satan! He's tortured and killed more people than can be counted!"

Mom rolls her eyes and sends Lucifer a look. "I don't know how you keep convincing suspects that your the devil."

Lucifer just smirks.

I smirk back, oh yes. I'm guessing I'm going to get at least a year before he man's up, and I am going to enjoy every time of the training, swimming and freedom.

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
